Sin luz
by Maradyne
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo habia perdido la luz, tenía miedo de saber que pensabas sobre mí. Aún sino podía vivir una vida normal, tu siempre me devolvías la esperanza y otra vez podía volver a intentarlo y sonreír para ti. Pero me equivoque y con mi error… la oscuridad fue lo único que quedo. Au Vanven.


Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin escribir algo en español (y de paso publicarlo porque escribo pero nunca termino nada xDDD –se mata—) lamento mucho no haber actualizado nada pero seré honesta, solo me interesa esta pareja por el momento :'D y vale destacar que ha sido mi OTP por casi 2 años y aún el amor que le tengo sigue siendo muy fuerte y lsakjdfksdfsfsfd (?)

Quiero aportar historias en español ya que esta pareja carece demasiado de historias en español –llora— aunque también intentare aportar historias en ingles porque me ayuda a fortalecer esa lengua y porque la mayoría de mis amigos de por aquí hablan esa lengua :3

Esta historia está basada en mi comic con el mismo nombre y durara aproximadamente 4 capítulos (todo esta fríamente calculado 8D )

Muchas gracias por los reviews de mi otra historia Darker than black y lamento no haber respondido (me olvido y luego me da vergüenza responder tarde orz) y prometo actualizarla pronto!

**Pareja:** Vanitas x Ventus (Vanven)  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts –Birth by Sleep—  
**Genero:** Tragedia, suspenso, angustia (y muchos han llorado y me auto incluyo)  
**Summary:** Hace mucho tiempo habia perdido la luz, tenía miedo de saber que pensabas sobre mí. Aún sino podía vivir una vida normal, tu siempre me devolvías la esperanza y otra vez podía volver a intentarlo y sonreír para ti. Pero me equivoque y con mi error… oscuridad fue lo único que quedo.

**Advertencias:** contiene spoilers del comic y quizás agregue más detalles , sino toleras cosas tristes para que lees mihija!(no puedo evitarlo, amo el angst)

**Desclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece tampoco Vanitas ni Ventus, sino no habría dejado que mi bebe Vani muriera y me vale madres si es selfcest, mis bebes merece ser felices joder QAQ (ah y me casaría con Ven y Sora porque aldfjasklfjsdaklfdsjklafjskd f LOLOLOL)

* * *

**Sin luz**

_~Prologo~_

Todos sus recuerdos habían trascurrido con suma rapidez aquel día, sentía como toda su vida había transcurrido como una ráfaga de luz frente a sus ojos aunque a él no le estuviese permitido verlo.

Pero había jurado que pudo ver una cálida y brillante luz tiempo atrás, juraría que había sido así…pero había desaparecido tiempo atrás y estaba seguro de que eso era en consecuencia de sus actos y que era absoluta y complemente _su culpa_.

No pudo evitar correr a toda velocidad hacia afuera de la casa, esa casa que había compartido con su amado pelinegro durante tantos años. No podía evitar sentir tristeza y dolor en su pecho al abandonar ese lugar de tantos maravillosos recuerdos.

Y a la vez de tantos crueles recuerdos.

No sabía exactamente que iba a lograr al salir de ese lugar corriendo pero lo que si sabía es que no podía permitirse quebrarse y llorar enfrente de _él_. Por instinto sus piernas se movieron por si solas y sin saber cómo Ventus había logrado salir de esa casa, esa casa que conocía de memoria luego de tantos años de vivir allí, el rubio termino dirigiéndose a la calle.

El ojiazul siempre se había imaginado que luego de esa tragedia sus reflejos se volverían completamente nulos y no iba a poder ser capaz de ni siquiera poder correr por algún lado que el conociera perfectamente por costumbre ya que seguramente, gracias a su inocente torpeza, iba a tropezarse y caerse todo el tiempo en cualquier lugar al que fuera solo, pero para su sorpresa se había acostumbrado con total facilidad a ese nuevo estado de las cosas, hasta se había vuelto más ágil que antes.

Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a reconocer objetos y caminos del lugar con rapidez; por lo que salir de allí y dar con aquellas calles que recorría todos los días no era tan difícil, fuese de día o de noche no hacían la diferencia.

Pero había algo que el rubio no pudo detectar al momento de salir corriendo, sus emociones eran inestables y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él lo había esperado, sus sentimientos le estaban traicionando a pesar de que si conocía esas calles a la perfección, esa ciudad, a su gente… habían ciertas cosas que él no podía prever para poder evitarlas.

Hay veces que suceden y pasan cosas inevitablemente, fuera de nuestro rango parecen imposibles de evitar y el destino puede llegar a ser muy cruel contra todos, él no era una excepción a ese principio.

Antes de que todo se volviera negro y frio, solo hubo una sola cosa que él pudo hacer al respecto.

Lamentarse por no haber seguido a su corazón y haber hecho lo que le había dicho hacer ese día en el que todo esto había comenzado…

_Vanitas… Lo siento_

Fue lo último que pudo pensar mientras sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, pudo escuchar vagos gritos y pasos acercándose hacia su cuerpo mientras la vida que impregnaba su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer con lentitud.

* * *

—Hace mucho tiempo atrás yo perdí la luz—

* * *

Había cosas que Ventus odiaba demasiado, cosas tan comunes como beber alcohol o el simple aroma a cigarrillo ya que para él eso era considerado peligroso para la salud, pero sobre todas las cosas que el detestaba, lo que más odiaba era el olor del ambiente del hospital, ese nauseabundo olor a medicamentos, sustancias químicas, olor a muerte alrededor de los pacientes. Ese lugar le daba malos recuerdos que él quisiera no volver a travesar nunca más en su vida.

Lentamente pudo comenzar a mover su mano con lentitud, también pudo comenzar a mover sus piernas que se encontraban arropadas por una larga sábana blanca, todos sus sentidos estaban recuperándose poco a poco. No tenía noción alguna de cuantos días había permanecido dormido o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había ocurrido esa trágica noche.

Sus ojos lentamente comenzaban a abrirse, sentía algo molesto en sus ojos por lo que volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Algo adolorido comenzó a incorporarse en su cama.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, no podía recordar absolutamente nada sobre los eventos anteriores y solo tenía una nítida imagen incrustada en su mente cuya imagen no era realmente placentero para el en ese momento. Con una de sus manos comenzó a masajearse las sienes, había algo que le molestaba y no sabía exactamente que era.

Entonces volvió a intentar abrir sus ojos esperando encontrarse con nada, con _oscuridad_, como siempre había experimentado hasta ese momento en su vida pero lo que se encontró fue algo diferente…

Luz nítida rodeando ese cuarto blanco, colores claros, pudo fácilmente detectar que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital y que estaba completamente solo. La expresión inerte del rubio comenzó a cambiar con lentitud mientras la información que acababa de incorporar se procesaba en su mente de forma rápida.

_¿Puedo…ver?_

-No puede ser…-susurro para sí mismo con una expresión de terror adornando su actual expresión facial. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y con sus ojos comenzó a buscar algo, algo que pudiera ayudarle a ver su rostro en se momento.

Tenía que ser una broma una gran broma.

Luego de varios segundos de búsqueda Ventus pudo encontrar un pequeño espejo en la amplia y solitaria habitación. Sin dudarlo ningún segundo se paró enfrente de el para observar su cara, más específicamente hacia sus ojos y entonces pude verlo.

Esos** ojos** no eran los **suyos**.

Su rostro de contrajo en horror, estaba completamente perturbado e incrédulo al ver ese extraño pero familiar color adornar sus ojos. Se quedó sin aliento antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir por sus labios. Se mordió el labio inferior para calmarse un poco.

Esto, esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño, una _pesadilla_.

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

Ventus salió rápidamente de esa habitación sin pensar en absolutamente nada que en la persona responsable por sus nuevos ojos. Corría y corría sin parar por los enormes pasillos de ese hospital que conocía bien y ahora podía recordar gracias a su nueva vista pero la verdad es que maldecía el que pudiera hacerlo.

Por un momento ese miedo de antes se hizo presente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo por enfrentar la situación pero no quería huir otra vez, debía verlo.

Debía ver a su pelinegro, tenía que enfrentarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Las enfermeras divisaron al joven corriendo por los pasillos. Ellas (y ellos también) intentaron detener al rubio pero este no escuchaba, no quería entender ni escuchar a nadie que no fueran Terra y Aqua cuyos mejores amigos eran doctores de ese instituto. El rubio no quería parar de correr a pesar de que su cuerpo aún se encontraba débil y desacostumbrado a tal gran esfuerzo corporal.

Cada vez que alguien se acercaba el gritaba desesperadamente el nombre de sus amigos que trabajan allí y de alguien que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar al pelinegro, pero nadie, ni los pacientes ni las enfermeras estaban dispuestos a escucharlo y ayudarlo, solo querían que el muchacho regresara a su cuarto pero Ventus no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, no antes de encontrar respuestas.

Hubo varios intentos para apresarlo pero fue inútil, el rubio era muy ágil a pesar de haber despertado recientemente luego de un largo tiempo de permanecer durmiendo en esa cama. Al ver que eran bastantes personas, el rubio decidió esconderse por un momento para descansar un poco ya que estaba muy agitado y sus piernas le dolían bastante, aún era demasiado pronto para poner a prueba su resistencia a largo plazo.

* * *

_—Sin importar que tan profunda fuera esta oscuridad. Yo quería vivir a tu lado._

* * *

Luego de ver que todo se había calmado, Ventus comenzó a caminar con más tranquilidad por el enorme hospital hasta llegar al patio principal. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con la brillante y cálida luz del sol.

La luz ¿De que estará hecha la luz…?

Él no podía acostumbrarse a la luz y su visión aún era algo nublosa y extraña para el pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo de buscar la verdad y para su sorpresa el joven rubio se estaba acercándose a ella. Miro con dudas hacia adelante y pudo notar dos figuras conocidas en el centro del patio, se movían lentamente hacia una de las puertas.

Eran los gemelos Fair, mejor conocidos por Ven como Sora y…

Vanitas.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse con lentitud hacia esas dos personas, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban observando, no podían, no querían. El castaño giro su azulada mirada hacia el rubio que se acercaba hacia ellos, Sora no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido y algo preocupado por la expresión que llevaba el rubio en su rostro.

Sora noto inmediato algo diferente en Ventus, al ver esos ojos ajenos al joven, por primera vez el castaño vio cómo se fundía ese color anti natural en el rostro del muchacho.

Ventus solo lo miro perturbado mientras sus ojos lentamente comenzaban a bajar hasta posarse por completo sobre su hermano mayor que se encontraba sentado en una…

Silla de ruedas.

-¿Ven? ¿…Qué…qué haces aquí? - llamo al rubio en voz alta preguntando la razón del porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, este no pudo aguantar más, el dolor era demasiado grande. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y rápidamente comenzaron a caer sin parar por sus mejillas sonrosadas formando un rio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente gracias a los sollozos que el joven intentaba retener a toda costa para que no los escuchara Vanitas.

La voz de Sora hizo un _click_ en la cabeza del pelinegro que se encontraba inmóvil en su silla. Vanitas enseguida comenzó a mover su cabeza en la dirección que él creía que el rubio se encontraba parado ya que sus ojos se encontraban vendados, no podía ver absolutamente nada pero por alguna razón podía sentir donde se encontraba Ventus y algo de los sollozos del rubio eran percibidos por sus oídos.

El pelinegro suspiro y decidió hablar por primera vez cortando el incómodo silencio entre las 3 personas.

-Sora ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?- El castaño parpadeo algo distraído prestando atención nuevamente a su querido hermano. Sora giro su mirada a su gemelo mayor por un instante, este sonrió levemente dejando de sostener el mango de la silla de ruedas que el movía anteriormente para ayudar a Vanitas a moverse.

-Claro, si necesitas algo avísame Vani, iré a buscarte algo para tomar mientras tanto.- El castaño comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio sonriendo con tristeza, este lo miro por unos segundos hasta que sintió una palmada en su hombro en señal de simpatía.

-Mucha suerte Ven y lo lamento…- dejo caer el aliento de sus últimas palabras en su oreja mientras continuaba su camino, Ventus solo observo como el joven castaño desaparecía dentro de la planta principal.

Por un momento el silencio invadió el lugar, habían varias personas en el patio pero eran muy silenciosos como para notar de lo que estaban hablando o no. El rubio se quedó en su lugar mirándolo molesto al pelinegro, aún sus lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, esos ojos que hubiera deseado nunca haber tenido en su vida.

No si sabía que eran—

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…? –susurro sin aún poder creer lo que había hecho Vanitas mientras poco a poco la rabia comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos y sus cuerdas vocales. Su puño estaba firmemente cerrado intentando con ellos contener su molestia.- ¡¿Por qué me distes TUS ojos?!

Eran sus preciados _ojos dorados_…

-¡Tu sabias que yo no necesitaba ese trasplante!- la voz del rubio poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse haciéndose más débil, las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, su vista se nublaba nuevamente y apenas podía ver a Vanitas a la cara, ver su hermoso rostro cubierto por vendas…era algo que no quería ver, no lo toleraba, le dolía tanto.

Le rompía el alma ver que su amado había entregado sus ojos para que el rubio pudiera ver otra vez.

-Yo era feliz con mi ceguera – intento continuar hablando a pesar de lo pésimo y destrozado que se encontraba en ese momento, con una mano intento ocultar sus ojos, cerrarlos por un momento y desear que fuera solo un mal sueño- Y-yo solo te necesitaba a ti, nadie más que a ti.

El pelinegro estaba inmóvil, su expresión era inmutable y sus manos apenas se habían movido unos centímetros. El rubio aún sollozaba e intentaba continuar hablando para que escuchara sus razones y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Ventus tomo aire para relajar sus músculos, debía calmarse y ser fuerte. Abriendo otra vez sus ojos, esos ojos que no eran suyo comenzaron a mirar la figura inerte de su novio.

Vanitas … _¿Por qué?_

Esa era una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta de inmediato, el corazón de Ventus latía con fuerza, tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a desmayarse en ese mismo instante. No podía evitar sentirse asustado, por escuchar a Vanitas.

Es mi culpa, _mi culpa._

-porque **odio** mis ojos.

El corazón de Ven paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras. Sus dorados ojos se abrieron de par en par, las lágrimas se detuvieron. No podía entenderlo ¿Qué era lo que Vanitas queria decir con eso?

El pelinegro se detuvo y nuevamente volvió a hablar, su voz era gélida y seria.

Parecía otra persona, una triste persona.

-Fue por mi culpa que tuviste _ese_ accidente.

Por mi culpa perdiste _esa sonrisa_…

* * *

Joder que triste que es escribirlo también aaaah xDD me puse a lagrimear cuando escribía lo último –cries hard.— me parece que fue lo suficientemente largo para ustedes no lo creen? :3 espero que les haya gustado el prólogo x33

Los capítulos se suponen que serán Vanitas—Ventus' pov, cada capítulo desde una perspectiva diferente pero no serán IGUALES y cada uno explicara sus pasados y pensamientos y yada yada. Agregare más historia de fondo porque en el comic esta simplón para no tener que dibujar tantas escenas y atrasar el contenido principal del comic xD.

Los veo en el siguiente capi o en otra historia, espero poder subir otro capítulo de Darker than black porque tengo ganitas de seguirlo asldfsda.

Gracias por leer! Y los reviews incentivan a que suba más rápido actualizaciones, porfiiiiis! Comenten ; 7 ;


End file.
